


История с усами

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fetish, Humor, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Кажется, Инквизитор без ума от усов Дориана. Кажется, Дориан предпочёл бы, чтобы тот сходил с ума от него в целом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Легкомысленный инфантильный Инквизитор, UST, лёгкий фетиш к особенностям чуждого народа (light ксенофилия). Написано по внутрикомандной заявке WTF Dragon Age 2017. Бета: Laen-y

Ладно, про загадочного Инквизитора болтали всякое, кое-кто даже утверждал, будто это одноногая женщина-гном, так что Дориан был готов ко многому. Он даже полагал, что ко всему. Однако реальность, как водится, превзошла любые ожидания.

Инквизитор оказался долийцем, на первый взгляд довольно типичным, хоть и не лишённым некоего потенциала. В Морозных горах, когда новорожденная Инквизиция оказалась — почти буквально — с голым задом на морозе, её предводитель проявил себя отлично, так что, глядя на него, можно было всерьёз сказать: вот он, достойный лидер, за таким не стыдно идти!

...Потом Дориану пришлось частенько воскрешать в памяти тогдашние воспоминания, потому как иначе становилось трудновато пережить вид Инквизитора Лавеллана, под эльфийскую считалочку скачущего на одной ноге по полустёртым узорам на древних плитах или визжащего, как спятившая девочка-подросток, при виде лотка с орлейскими сладостями.

Инквизитор Лавеллан оказался сверх всякой меры раскованным, заводным и падким на веселье и шумные мероприятия юношей. Из таверны его частенько приходилось уводить силой, а то и уносить (в остальных случаях он просто оставался ночевать у Сэры или Быка), а о понятиях приличия и хороших манерах он соглашался иметь хоть какое-то представление только после отдельной беседы с Жозефиной и подкупа драгоценностями или засахаренными фруктами.

— Почему ваши шемские штуки такие вкусные?! — вопил он обвинительно, тряся за грудки торговца в престижном квартале в Вал-Руайо. — Это просто нечестно! Что вы туда кладёте?!

И обернувшись к своим спутникам, с детской обидой добавлял:

— В детстве у меня был только мёд и перезревшие ягоды! Ну и кой-какие личинки, конечно, — и облизывался мечтательно.

***

Дориана подташнивает от мысли о поедании насекомых, однако он охотно купил бы Лавеллану хоть личиночную ферму (если такие есть), хоть кондитерскую лавку целиком, лишь бы ещё разок другой увидеть его удовлетворённо облизывающимся.

Этому мешают два основных факта:

Во-первых, у Дориана не то чтобы было много свободных средств. Бытие беглеца и бродяги (даже если у этого бродяги безупречный вкус) не слишком способствует наживанию капитала.

Во-вторых, Лавеллану не то чтобы сильно нравился Дориан. То есть, он с тевинтерцем дружелюбен, но не более того. Пару раз наседал с внезапным шквалом вопросов, но, кажется, костюмы и шутки Дориана интересовали его больше, чем магия, Тевинтерская империя и то, насколько вообще можно такому сомнительному союзнику доверять.

В основном, Инквизитор либо куролесит с Быками, Сэрой (и иногда Варриком), поднимая на уши половину крепости, либо болтается со своими советниками, предположительно усваивая необходимую для его должности премудрость (серьёзно, Дориан сам видел однажды, как леди Кассандра волокла Лавеллана за ухо через весь двор, а тот тянул руки назад, канючил и пассивно сопротивлялся, цепляясь каблуками за все встречные неровности). Иногда его выпускают порезвиться в заведомо чреватые сражениями вылазки — это просто необходимый клапан для спуска пара (выражаясь словами Дагны), потому что, вдобавок к прочим очаровательным чертам характера, этот легкомысленный, весёлый, инфантильный долиец откровенно, страстно любит убивать.

Возможно, у него возникли бы проблемы при необходимости убить какого-нибудь представителя собственного народа (Дориан понятия не имеет, потому что ни разу не присутствовал при подобном), но вот пустить кровь человеку, гному или какой-нибудь твари его долго просить не надо. Порой и вообще никак просить не приходится, скорее уж за руки хватать — Инквизитор обожает спонтанное насилие и упорно не понимает, чем дипломатия и переговоры лучше. Кажется, сражения подпадают под его представления о весёлом времяпрепровождении и вечеринках: по крайней мере, убивает он артистично, бодро и с большим количеством комментариев. Излишне и говорить, что его любимый спутник в бою — Железный Бык. Вдвоём они устраивают настоящую феерию, перебрасываясь шуточками и считаясь количеством убитых врагов. Однажды Лавеллан умудрился даже прокатиться на драконе (секунд десять балансировал на спине закладывающей вираж разъярённой бестии, у Дориана сердце успело не то что в пятки рухнуть, а вообще, кажется, пробить сто футов земли под ногами) и съехал вниз на вонзённых в чешуйчатый бок кинжалах; закинувший его туда кунари был, естественно, в полном восторге, даже слизал со щеки смеющегося Лавеллана вонючую драконью кровь, когда всё закончилось.

Дориан абсолютно не склонен тянуть в рот непроверенные субстанции (тем более — с таким сомнительным запахом), но, что уж там — в тот момент он испытывает редко посещавшее его прежде чувство зависти. Он бы охотно облизал Лавеллана с ног до головы, и был бы при этом куда галантнее, так что тот едва бы нашёл дыхание для смеха в процессе — но ему это не позволено. Он Лавеллану не настолько симпатичен.

В отличие от его усов.

Если составить список вещей, от которых Инквизитор по-настоящему без ума, то он будет выглядеть примерно так:

— блестяшки;  
— сладости;  
— кровавые убийства;  
— весёлые попойки с плясками до утра;  
— усы Дориана Павуса.

И Дориан понятия не имеет, в чём тут дело.

***

Всё начинается с Инвизитора, разглядывающего его рот с бесхитростной бесцеремонностью деревенского дурачка или маленького ребёнка.

— Дориан, — говорит он наконец звонко, — у тебя над губами шерсть растёт! Это шемские штуки?

Это происходит во время перехода через заснеженные Морозные горы. Звук на открытом пространстве разносится великолепно, и люди, сидящие у нескольких окрестных костров, тут же начинают с любопытством оглядываться, ища заговорившего и предмет его интереса.

И, разумеется, находят.

— Эта «шерсть» называется «усы», — великодушно поясняет Дориан. Он может проявить немного снисходительности к долийскому дикарю. — Неужели раньше не видел?

— Нет. Не такой формы, — Инквизитор наклоняется ближе к нему, не сводя взгляда с усов. — Они так смешно двигаются, когда ты говоришь! Мне нравится. А почему они так загибаются? — и он изображает руками, как именно они загибаются, между тем наклоняясь так близко, словно вот-вот полезет Дориану в рот, как делают плохо воспитанные коты, учуявшие запах съеденных хозяином вкусностей.

— Ну уж позволь мне сохранить пару секретов, — отшучивается Дориан, аккуратненько опуская руки на плечи Лавеллана и отодвигая любопытствующего эльфа на чуть более пристойное расстояние. Хотя в глазах наблюдающей матери Жизели всё равно отображаются священные пытки и мучительная смерть для нечестивца, протянувшего свои грязные лапы к непорочному избраннику Андрасте.

Непорочный избранник Андрасте послушно отодвигается, слегка надувшись, но продолжая пялиться на Дориана с азартом. Учитывая, что речь о том, кто ходил в Тень собственными ногами и как минимум один раз вернулся из мёртвых, это, возможно, самую малость пугает.

Или не малость.

***

Когда в отряде появляется Блэкволл, Дориан позволяет себе предположить, что странная одержимость Лавеллана «шемской шерстью» переключится на более подходящий объект, но не тут-то было.

— Его шерсть похожа на дохлого бобра, — поясняет Лавеллан, воровато склонившись к самому уху Дориана (разумеется, чтобы не расстроить Блэкволла, если тот вдруг услышит; быстрое лёгкое дыхание согревает кожу, и Дориан ненадолго глохнет от грохота собственной крови). — Брр! И пахнет неприятно.

Остаётся только порадоваться, что сам Дориан так истово следит за собой даже в суете полувоенных походов.

Ну или огорчиться — как поглядеть. Потому что сам Дориан к этому моменту уже окончательно влип, словно опьяневший от нектара мотылёк — в столь любимый Инквизитором мёд. Много раз он влюблялся в неподходящих мужчин, но никогда ещё — в настолько неподходящих, так сильно и так неуместно.

Остаётся только пить и разбирать жалкую, бессистемно составленную библиотеку Инквизиции в поисках крупиц полезной информации. Но в основном — пить.

Инквизитор белкой взлетает по лестнице в библиотеку, на миг замирает, словно давая всем полюбоваться очередным чудовищным сочетанием нескольких массивных, осыпанных драгоценными камнями золотых цепей на своей груди (он повесил их через плечо, крест-накрест), расшитого жемчугом и серебряными бабочками пояса и непарной серьги с рубином размером с перепелиное яйцо. Всё это выглядит просто ужасно, серьга кошмарно не подходит к растрёпанным рыжим волосам, и Дориан (уже не очень трезвый, ведь дело-то к обеду) думает, с каким удовольствием подарил бы Инквизитору действительно достойные украшения, хоть с ног до головы обвешал бы ими, раз ему так нравятся блестяшки... а ещё о том, насколько вероятно, что Инквизитор сам радостно влезет в фривольный дамский корсет или рабские кандалы, если инкрустировать их достаточным количеством цветных стекляшек (ответ: очень, очень вероятно).

— Дориан! — Лавеллан лихим скоком влетает в его тихий закуток. — Пойдёшь со мной на бал?

В первый момент Дориан честно решает, что допился до слуховых галлюцинаций, но потом осознаёт, что речь о пресловутом бале императрицы Селины, на который Инквизиция (в лице своих немногочисленных здравомыслящих членов) возлагает большие надежды.

— С чего такая честь твоему скромному переводчику с книжного на понятный? — осведомляется он и отпивает из бокала.

Лавеллан отбирает у него бокал, суёт туда нос и тоже отпивает, вызывая у Дориана тяжкий вздох. Можно выгнать дикаря из леса, но нельзя выгнать лес из дикаря.

— Кассандра и Жозефина не разрешают мне брать Железного Быка и Сэру, — жалуется Инквизитор. — Да я и сам понимаю, что так будет лучше. Ну и про Соласа тоже всё понятно. От двух эльфов на их модном балу знатные шемы, наверное, просто лопнут сразу, и с кем мне тогда договариваться? А ты шем, — он начинает, видимо для наглядности, загибать пальцы, — и уже был на всяких балах, твои шутки смешные, и ты развеселишь меня, если там будет так уныло, как я думаю. К тому же, ты отлично умеешь убивать, а там точно будет, кого! — и он просиял солнечной улыбкой.

Судя по тону, он искренне считает, что приглашает на отличную вечеринку, и у Дориана просто не хватает силы воли отказать. 

— Слушай, а можно я потрогаю твои усы? — наклоняясь к нему, шёпотом спрашивает Инквизитор, горя широко распахнутыми глазами. Звучит так, словно своим согласием составить компанию на балу Дориан только что перевёл их отношения на новую стадию, на которой как раз допустимы или даже поощряются поглаживания усов.

Дориан понимает, что ему нужно ещё выпить, когда соглашается и на это.

Инквизитор трепетно, почти благоговейно трогает его уложенные ароматическим воском усы кончиками пальцев и взволнованно выдыхает:

— Они вкусно пахнут! Ты ел что-то вкусное?

Терпение Дориана лопается, он резко встаёт из кресла и делает вид, что ему просто необходимо изучить досконально знакомый книжный стеллаж слева.

— Инквизитор, вас там советники не потеряли?

Инквизитор грустно сопит, но уходит. Дориан какое-то время пялится на корешки книг, ничего не видя перед собой, потом опускается обратно в кресло, наливает себе красного, как дурацкая серьга Лавеллана, вина и задаётся вопросом: что это только что было?

 

Тем же вечером Дориан видит, как Железный Бык уносит Инквизитора с тренировочной площадки в таверну, закинув на плечо вниз головой, причём Инквизитор болтает ногами в воздухе и счастливо вопит. Сначала Дориан привычно чувствует зависть и досаду, но потом понимает: просто нужно выпить ещё. 

И ещё.

 

...Когда ему приносят на примерку ужасающе безвкусный красный мундир, он понимает: это месть, которую нужно просто достойно принять.

***

Удивительно, как похожи пафосные собрания лицемерной знати в разных странах. Дориану то и дело кажется, что за орлейскими масками прячутся отлично знакомые лица соотечественников. Главная сложность в такой чарующей обстановке — не напиться, потому что Инквизитору в любой момент может понадобится боеспособный и, что немаловажно, трезвый маг. Пьяный же маг, как известно, своему дару не хозяин. Дориан может как угодно переживать из-за холодности и инфантильности Лавеллана, но уж точно не намерен его подвести.

Лавеллан порхает по Зимнему дворцу, светя своим открытым (татуированным) лицом, влезая во все чужие дела и странным образом пробуждая неумеренные восторги у значительной части публики. То и дело останавливаясь возле Дориана, он жалуется на скуку, запрет на алкоголь (Кассандра обещала оборвать оба уха), и то, что его назвали кроликом. Дориан каждый раз удивляется, почему назвавший ещё не валяется в луже крови, вызывая лёгкое смятение в рядах собравшихся. Впрочем, он не исключает, что Лавеллан просто ловко припрятал труп.

В закрытых для гостей бала помещениях дело идёт веселее (несмотря на мёртвых слуг, которые, прямо скажем, не добавляют интерьерам живости). Наконец-то можно погрузиться в сражение, где нет никаких словесных кружев, никаких двойных смыслов: просто ты пытаешься убить врага и не дать убить себя. Впервые за весь вечер Дориан чувствует себя прекрасно — а потом, повернувшись на предупреждающий окрик Кассандры, видит опускающийся на него меч, который уже не успевает остановить. В следующий миг тело нападающего дёргается в сторону — немного, но достаточно, чтобы изменить направление удара — а из груди вырастает два тускло блестящих красных клинка.

Лавеллан выдёргивает кинжалы, отпихнув убитого, одаривает Дориана быстрой, яркой и совершенно детской улыбкой и тут же устремляется к следующему противнику. Очень своевременно, чтобы напомнить Дориану, что здесь и сейчас совсем не место для отвлечённых размышлений.

 

Когда Селина произносит свою речь, Лавеллан со своими долийскими татуировками стоит рядом в клановом доспехе и благосклонно кивает. Выглядит это изумительно, Дориану ужасно хочется поаплодировать, но он терпеливо дожидается, пока то же самое начнёт делать прочая почтенная публика. 

На голове у Лавеллана бриллиантовая диадема с изумрудами, мимоходом прихваченная где-то в императорских покоях, на щеке — изрядное пятно крови императорской кузины. Селина всего этого, разумеется, как бы не замечает.

Позже Дориан находит Инквизитора на балконе сидящим на парапете и болтающим ногами. Диадема на его растрёпанной голове сидит набекрень, но смотрится всё равно роскошно.

Дориану совершенно не хочется слизывать подсыхающую кровь Флорианны, поэтому он вытирает её платком. Лавеллан удивлённо смотрит на него, потом улыбается и отбирает платок. Дориан знать не хочет, зачем.

— Тебе понравилось? — спрашивает Инквизитор, и Дориану чудится нотка непривычной застенчивости в его звонком голосе.

«Да нет, глупость какая, — думает он. — Хватит принимать желаемое за действительное, Павус. Тебе просто нужно хорошенько выпить».

— Что именно? Пляски смерти с великой герцогиней или ветчина со вкусом отчаяния?

— Всё вместе, — Лавеллан хватает его за руку и тянет к себе, так что Дориану приходится выбирать — нависать над ним или сесть рядом. Он садится. — Я подумал: раньше ты жил такой жизнью. Веселился на вечеринках с шемской знатью и всё такое. Наверное, тебе скучновато в Скайхолде. К тому же, драка получилась отличная, и уж она-то тебе точно понравилась!

— Погоди-ка... Ты пригласил меня на бал, потому что хотел меня порадовать? — Дориан начинает смеяться, и это, может быть, самую малость, истерика.

Лавеллан успокаивает его, сильно дёрнув за руку, и заглядывает в глаза пытливо.

— Но почему? — спрашивает Дориан. — Я же тебе не особенно-то нравлюсь, если не считать усов.

— Шемы такие непонятливые! — вздыхает Лавеллан. — У Блэкволла тоже есть усы, и у Быка немножко, — он называет ещё несколько имён, часть из которых Дориан опознаёт как принадлежащие жителям Скайхолда. — Но я их не щупал, и на настоящий шемский королевский бал позвал тебя, а не их.

— Меня ты тоже пока не щупал, — замечает Дориан, от фантастичности происходящего разом растерявший всю куртуазность.

— А можно?! — верещит Лавеллан так, словно увидел фруктовые леденцы, и тут же соскакивает с парапета, хватает морщащегося от его вопля Дориана в объятья и неуклюже, мокро целует. К счастью, не в усы.

Это один из самых скверных поцелуев в жизни Дориана — по крайней мере, первые секунд десять. Потом ему удаётся взять инициативу в свои руки (в том числе) и немного поправить дело. Через некоторое время Лавеллан отваливается от него, довольный как насосавшийся клещ, сдвигает диадему на другой бок, и, закрасневшись, спрашивает:

— Потанцуешь со мной дурацкие шемские танцы?

— Конечно, — отвечает Дориан. — Нельзя же позволить, чтобы твой единственный танец на императорском балу достался предательнице без капли хорошего вкуса.

Лавеллан смеётся и несколько раз наступает ему на ноги, пока они медленно кружатся по балкону. Дориан абсолютно трезв, но чувствует себя опьянённым — и возмутительно счастливым.


End file.
